Eli. J. Brony's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some of Eli J. Brony's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts. Parody Casts Thomas/Robin Hood Parody Casts *Thomas as Robin Hood *Henry as Little John *Emily as Maid Marian *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Edward as Alan A Dale *Diesel 10 as Prince John *George as Sir Hiss *Bulgy as The Sheriff of Nottingham Thomas/Phineas and Ferb Parody Casts *Thomas as Phineas *Percy as Ferb *Emily as Candance *Bulgy as Dr. Doofinzberg *Lady Hatt as Mom *Henry as Perry *Gordon as Major Monogram *Rosie as Isabella *Devious Diesel as Buford *Duck as Baljeet *Whiff as Irving *Bill as Thaddeus *Ben as Thor *Molly as Vanessa *Elizabeth as Mrs. Doofenshmirtz *James as Roger Thomas/101 Dalmatians Parody Casts *Thomas as Pongo *Emily as Perdita *Sir Topham Hatt as Roger *Lady Hatt as Anita *Dowager Hatt as Nanny *Daisy as Cruella De Vil *Arry as Jasper *Bert as Horace *Skarloey as Lucky *Rheneas as Patch *Rusty as Rolley *Millie as Penny *Luke as Freckles *Edward as Danny *Mavis as Scottie *BoCo as Captain *Gordon as Colonel *Percy as Sgt. Tibbs *Toby as Towser *Flora as Lucy *Salty as Collie *Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta and Old Slow Coach as The Cows *Henry as Labrador *James as Thunderbolt *Bulgy as Lil' Lightning *Diesel as The Evil Cowboy *Derek as Lars Thomas/Bambi Parody Casts *Skarloey as Young Bambi *Rheneas as Young Thumper *Rusty as Young Flower *Millie as Young Faline *Edward as The Great Prince of the Forest *Molly as Bambi's Mother *Duke as Friend Owl *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Percy as Adult Thumper *James as Adult Flower *Emily as Adult Faline *Mavis as Mrs. Hare *The Narrow Gauge Coaches as Thumper's Sisters *Molly as The Female Bunny *Elizabeth as The Female Skunk *Charlie as Geno *Rosie as Gurri *Devious Diesel as Adult Ronno *Smudger as Young Ronno *The Troublesome Trucks as The Hunting Dogs *Spencer as The Porcupine *Lady as Mena Thomas/Peter Pan Parody Casts *Thomas as Peter Pan *Emily as Wendy Darling *Duck as John Darling *Percy as Michael Darling *Mavis as Tinker Bell *Edward as George Darling *Molly as Mary Darling *Caroline as Nana *Diesel as Captain Hook *Scruffey as Mr. Smee *Troublesome Trucks as Pirate Crew *Gator as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Sir Handel as Slightly *Peter Sam as Cubby *Luke as Nibs *Rusty as Tootles *Mighty Mac as The Twins *Henry as Indian Chief *Rosie as Tiger Lily *Daisy as Squaw *Express Coaches as Other Indians *Narrow Gauge Coaches as Mermaids Thomas/Mary Poppins Parody Casts *Emily as Mary Poppins *Thomas as Bert *James as George Banks *Molly as Winifred Banks *Madge as Jane Banks *Skarloey as Michael Banks *Marion as Ellen *Madge as Mrs. Brill *Gordon as Admiral Boom *Stepney as Mr. Binnacle *Edward as Constable Jones *Daisy as Katie Nanna *Whiff as Uncle Albert *Stanley as Andrew *Spencer as Mr. Dawes Sr. *Dennis as Mr. Dawes Jr. *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Penguin Waiters *Winston as The Fox *Old Slow Coach as The Bird Woman Thomas/The Lion King Parody Casts *Edward as Mufasa *Molly as Sarabi *Skarloey as Young Simba *Belle as Sarafina *Madge as Young Nala *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Adult Simba *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Adult Nala *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Zazu *Edward as Timon *Henry as Pumbaa *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Rafiki *Diesel 10 as Scar *Daisy as Shenzi *Arry as Banzai *Bert as Ed *Fergus as The Gopher *Millie as Young Kiara *Luke as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kiara *Emily as Adult Kovu *Mavis as Zira *Elizabeth as Vitani *Bulgy as Nuka *Marion as Timon's Mother *Timothy as Uncle Max Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody Casts *Rheneas as Mowgli *Thomas as Baloo *Stanley as Bagheera *Diesel 10 as Shere Khan *George as Kaa *Edward as Colonel Hathi *Molly as Winifred *Percy as Hathi Jr. *Express Coaches as The Other Elephants *Dennis as King Louie *Charlie as Flunkey *Troublesome Trucks as The Monkeys *Donald as Buzzie *Douglas as Flaps *Duck as Ziggy *Oliver as Dizzy *Toby as Akela *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Rama *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Raksha *The Culdee Fell Engines (from RWS) as The Other Wolves *Emily as Shanti *Skarloey as Ranjan *Sir Topham Hatt as Mowgli's Father *Lady Hatt as Mowgli's Mother *Freddie as Lucky Thomas/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Parody Casts *Emily as Snow White *Stepney as Doc *Gordon as Grumpy *Bill as Happy *Ben as Bashful *Ferdinand as Sleepy *Bash as Sneezy *Dash as Dopey *Thomas as The Prince *Mavis as The Queen *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Magic Mirror *Spencer as The Huntsman *Diesel 10 as The Witch *Arry and Bert as The Vultures *George as The Raven *Narrow Gauge Coaches as The Forest Animals Thomas/The Sword in the Stone Parody Casts *Arthur as Arthur/Wart *Thomas as Merlin *Stanley as Archimedes *Spencer as Sir Ector *Bulgy as Sir Kay *Sir Topham Hatt as Sir Pelinore *Mavis as Scullury Maid *Daisy as Madam Mim *Murdoch as Black Bart *Jack as Tiger *Alfie as Talbot *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Wolf *Caroline as The Girl Squirrel *Madge as Granny Squirrel *Bulstrode as The Pike Thomas/The Fox and the Hound Parody Casts *Skarloey as Young Tod *Rheneas as Young Copper *Thomas as Adult Tod *Percy as Adult Copper *Mavis as Big Mama *duck as Dinky *james as Boomer *elizabeth as Widow Tweed *Sailor John as Amos Slade *Spencer as Chief *fergus as Squeaks *George as Badger *rusty as Porcupine *Emily as Vixey *Belle as Tod's Mother *Henrietta as Abigail *Diesel 10 as The Bear *Gordon as Cash *Daisy as Dixie *Donald as Waylon *Douglas as Floyd *Rosie as Granny Rose *Jem Cole as Lyle *Sir Topham Hatt as Winchell P. Bickerstaff Thomas/The Little Mermaid Parody Casts *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Percy as Flounder *Mike as Sebastian *Duck as Scuttle *Sir Topham Hatt as King Triton *Elizabeth as Ursula *Arry as Flotsam *Bert as Jetsam *Mavis as Attina *Daisy as Alana *Molly as Adella *Belle as Aquata *Caitlin as Arista *Rosie as Andrina *Bertie as Max *Duke as Grimsby *Marion as Carlotta *Spencer as Chef Louis *Bulstrode as Glut the Shark *Stanley as The Seahorse Herald Thomas/Aladdin Parody Casts *Thomas as Aladdin *Emily as Jasmine *Edward as Genie *Bertie as Abu *Harold as Carpet *Hiro as The Sultan *Stanley as Rajah *Spencer as Jafar/Genie Jafar *Toby as Beggar Jafar *The Spiteful Brakevan as Snake Jafar *Duncan as Iago *Charlie as The Paddler *D261 as Razoul *The Troublesome Trucks as The Royal Guards *S. C. Ruffey as Gazeem *Devious Diesel as Prince Achmed *Stephen and Bridget Hatt as the Two Hungry Children *George as Abis Mal *Gordon as Cassim *Sailor John as Sa'Luk *Lady as The Oracle Thomas/Bedknobs and Broomsticks Parody Casts *Emily as Miss Eglantine Price *Thomas as Professor Emelius Browne *Skarloey as Charlie *Millie as Carrie *Stanley as Paul *Molly as Mrs. Hobday *Gordon as General Teagler *Henry as Captain Greer *James as Mr. Jelk *Diesel 10 as Bookman *Bulgy as Swinburne *Hector as Cosmic Creepers *Sailor John as Colonel Heller *The Troublesome Trucks as The Nazis *Captain as Mr. Codfish *Spencer as King Leonidas *Fergus as Secretary Bird *Harvey as Fisherman Bear *Donald and Douglas as The Vultures *Oliver (Pack) as Rhinoceros *Patrick as Crocodile *Buster as Hyena *Ned as Warthog *Byron as Gorilla *Kelly as Ostrich *Nelson as Hippopotamus *Kevin as Kangaroo *Alfie as Cheetah *Jack as Elephant *BoCo as The Portobello Road Workman *Toby as The Elderly Farmer Thomas/The Aristocats Parody Casts *Emily as Duchess *Thomas as Thomas O'Malley *Skarloey as Toulouse *Madge as Marie *Rheneas as Berlioz *Edward as Roquefort *Molly as Frou-Frou *Spencer as Edgar *Lady Hatt as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Sir Topham Hatt as George Hautecourt *Bulgy as The Milkman *Donald as Napoleon *Douglas as Lafayette *Annie as Abigail *Clarabel as Amelia *Ferdinand as Uncle Waldo *Percy as Scat Cat *Duck as Shun Gon *James as Hit Cat *Oliver as Peppo Thomas/Beauty and the Beast Parody Casts *Emily as Belle *Murdoch as Beast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Lumiere *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Cogsworth *Elizabeth as Mrs. Potts *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Chip *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Fifi *Sir Topham Hatt as Maurice *Toad as Philippe *Spencer as Gaston *Smudger as Lefou *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta as The Bimbettes *Bertie as Sultan (Footstool form) *BoCo as Chef Bouche *Mavis as Wardrobe *Diesel 10 as Monsieur D'Arque *The Troublesome Trucks as The Wolves *Thomas as Prince Adam *Percy as Human Lumiere *Toby as Human Cogsworth *Flora as Human Mrs. Potts *Luke as Human Chip *Rosie as Human Fifi *Gremlin as Sultan (Dog form) Thomas/Finding Nemo Parody Casts *Skarloey as Nemo *Thomas as Marlin *Emily as Dory *Edward as Gill *Charlie as Bloat *Molly as Peach *Stanley as Gurgle *Stepney as Bubbles *Marion as Deb *Arthur as Jacques *James as Nigel *Troublesome Trucks as The Other Seagulls *BoCo as Crush *Percy as Squirt *Edward as Mr. Ray *Diesel as Bruce *Dennis as Anchor *Norman as Chum *Peter Sam as Anchor's Fish Friend *Duck as Tad *Oliver as Sheldon *Rosie as Pearl *Henrietta as Coral *Sailor John as Dr. Philip Sherman *Daisy as Darla *Bulstrode as Benny *Diesel 10 as The Anglerfish *Hector as The Whale Thomas/Monsters, Inc. Parody Casts *Thomas as Sulley *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Mike *Madge as Boo *Diesel 10 as Mr. Waternoose *Diesel as Randall *Paxton as Fungus *Elizabeth as Roz *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Celia Mae *Bill as Needleman *Ben as Smitty *Workmen as the CDA *Molly as Flint *Derek as Thaddeus Bile *Edward as Jerry *Dennis as Claws Ward *Reg as Lanky Schmidt *Henry as George *Duck as Charlie *Sam as Ted *Arthur as Sushi Chef *Hector as Yeti *Billy as Baby Smitty Thomas/Monsters University Parody Casts *Thomas as Sulley *Casey Jr (From Dumbo) as Mike *Toby as Don *Charlie as Art *Donald as Terry *Douglas as Terri *Oliver as Scott Squibbles *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor Knight *Lady Hatt as Dean Hardscrabble *Diesel as Randall *D261 as Johnny Worthington III *Scruffey as Chet Alexander *Arry as Javier Rios *Bert as Reggie Jacobs *Smudger as Chip Goff *BoCo as Brock Pearson *Caroline as Claire Wheeler *Bertie as Archie the Scare Pig *Henrietta as Carrie Williams *Mavis as Sheri Squibbles *Hank as Frank McCay *Madge as Karen Graves *Elizabeth as Roz *Hector as Yeti Thomas/Wall-E Parody Casts *Thomas as WALL-E *Emily as EVE *Stepney as M-O *Mr. Percival as Captain B. McCrea *Spencer as AUTO *George as G-4 *Rosie as PR-T *The Troublesome Trucks as the Steward-Bots *Sir Topham Hatt as John *Lady Hatt as Mary *Skarloey as Hal *James as BURN-E *Harvey as SUPPLY-R *The Mayor of Sodor as Shelby Forthright Thomas/Alice in Wonderland Parody Casts *Emily as Alice *Madge as Dinah *Molly as Alice's Sister *Thomas as Mad Hatter *Percy as March Hare *Bertie as Dormouse *Stanley as White Rabbit *Duncan as Cheshire Cat *Reg as The Doorknob *Edward as Dodo *Bill as Tweedledee *Ben as Tweedledum *D261 as The Walrus *Derek as The Carpenter *BoCo as Bill the Lizard *Cranky as Caterpillar *Coaches as The Flowers and Oysters *Elizabeth as The Queen of Hearts *Paxton as The King of Hearts *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Card Soldiers Thomas/Pinocchio Parody Casts *Sir Handel as Pinocchio *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Duke as Geppetto *Stepney as Figaro *Rosie as Cleo *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Arry as Honest John *Bert as Gideon *Spencer as Stromboli *Sailor John as The Coachman *Smudger as Lampwick *Toad as Alexander *Bulstrode as Monstro Category:Eli. J. Brony